A motor includes a stator and a rotor. The stator includes a stator core and a stator winding. The stator generates a magnetic field which changes regularly after the winding is energized, and the rotor includes a permanent magnetic material, and the rotor may be rotated in the magnetic field generated by the stator. The stator core includes a yoke and teeth. The stator winding is wound on each of the teeth, and the shape of each of the teeth effects the winding of the stator winding, and further effects the distribution of the magnetic field generated by the stator, and further effects the efficiency of the motor.
Thus, it is necessary to have the conventional technology improved so as to address the above technical issues.